See You Later
by Kalow
Summary: Momo is going to college, leaving a sad Toushiro behind. She assures him however that this is not really goodbye, but 'see you later'. This story is a tribute to my readers.


This is a story that I'd like to dedicate to all of my readers. Today I'm going off to college, and won't be on here as much. Thus, I created this story as a tribute to this event.

**See You Later**

"Let's see, I've packed all of my clothes and all of my books are in the car. I've loaded all of the other stuff I'll need for college, all that's left is one more thing," Momo said.

"What's that?" Toushiro asked resentfully. Momo smiled.

"Have one last watermelon with my Shiro-chan!" she said cheerfully. Toushiro grumbled at the nickname but followed her to the porch of her house where there were several slices of watermelon waited on a plate.

"Here you go," Momo said, handing Toushiro a slice of watermelon. He took it and bit into it. He normally loved watermelon, but today it tasted like styrofoam.

Today was the day that Momo would leave for college. He had less than an hour left to be with her before she would have to leave. He knew that she would be going all summer, but it still came as a shock now that she actually was about to go. He and Momo were best friends and next door neighbors. They did everything together for the past eight years of their lives. He somehow thought that they would always be together like this, but that was proven wrong when Momo chose to go to a college nearly eight hours away from where they lived. Toushiro felt betrayed and a little angry that Momo was going so far off. He then felt guilty for feeling betrayed and angry over it. This was Momo's future after all, and she couldn't postpone it or abandon it just for him.

"Is something wrong Toushiro? You're barely eating your watermelon. Why are you so glum?" Momo asked. Toushiro shrugged and gave a dismissive grunt.

"Are you sad because I'm going?" Momo asked.

"No, of course not!" Toushiro said quickly, "Like I would get sad over you Bedwetter Momo!" Momo smiled warmly and ruffled his hair.

"Oh Shiro-chan, I can see right through you. I'm sorry I'm going away, but I'll still call you and write to you! We won't be completely out of touch! I'll send you a T-shirt from the college if they have one small enough to fit you," Momo said. Toushiro growled at this.

"Come on, I know you'll miss me, but let's enjoy this time we still have! We'll still have plenty of time we can see eachother in the future. I'll visit you while on Thanksgiving break and winter vacation! We'll build a snowman and have snowball fights just like you love! We're not really saying goodbye, just see you later!" Momo said. Toushiro glanced at her, a small smile on his face. Momo's words made him feel much better.

"Thanks Momo," he said quietly, taking a bite of his watermelon. They ate the melon just as they did when they were children. Momo took carefully controlled bites and Toushiro ate it messily, getting the juices all over his face. Momo giggled; Toushiro always ate so fast and sloppily. She did the same when she was little, but Toushiro never changed.

"Oh Shiro-chan, you've made such a mess," Momo giggled when they had finished, "Here, let me clean you off." Momo took out a piece of cloth and began wiping Toushiro's face clean. He resisted a little, but she still wiped away all of the watermelon juice that coated his mouth and cheeks.

"There, you're nice and clean!" Momo giggled. Toushiro grumbled, but wore a tiny smile.

"Momo, it's time to go!" Momo's mother called from the house.

"Okay Mom!" Momo called. She stood up, Toushiro doing likewise. They walked through the house to the driveway, where the car was filled with Momo's stuff, ready to go. Momo's mother came out and gave Momo a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Momo," she said before getting into the front seat of the car. Momo turned to Toushiro.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said. Toushiro nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said. Momo bent down and gave him a big hug. Ordinarily he resisted her hugs, but today he didn't. He hugged Momo back, and was shocked when he felt tears coming out of his eyes.

"It's okay Toushiro. It's not really goodbye. I'll be back, and when I am we'll have all sorts of fun like always. Until then, bye-bye, see you later," Momo said, ruffling his hair one last time before running around to the other side of the car.

Momo's mother started up the car and began pulling out the driveway. When they got onto the road, Toushiro suddenly ran up the driveway and onto the sidewalk. He ran alongside the car as they drove away. Momo smiled and waved at him, and he waved back as he ran alongside the car. He ran to the end of the sidewalk before the car went out of his sight.

"Bye Momo, I'll see you later."

* * *

Thanks for reading. This was a tribute to all of my loyal readers. I am leaving for my first year of college today, and won't be able to do as much work on my stories as usual. I'll try to finish my other stories as soon as I can, though it may take a while. I have a whole bunch of new story ideas, and I'll work on them in advance so I won't have any problems updating them in the future. I'll post new stories in a few months. I'd like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, and favorited my stories. You guys are the best and made writing a very enjoyable experience sniffle I love you all so much! Thank you for everything! It will be a while before I'm making stories at my usual rate, but be patient! I'll put them up eventually! Until then, bye and see you later!


End file.
